Boo
by Lizzycello
Summary: Hinata is finally with the “in” crowd by dating Naruto but when the in crowd asks her to go into an abandoned school, she comes face to face with something unlikely, a ghost. Kibahina.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey guys. If any of you have read my other stories, then your going to wonder, "why is she making ANOTHER ghost story?" I love ghost stories of romance. It's like…forbidden love, ne? It's really romantic. By the way, the school is really based on this old, all-boys school in my town that has not been walked into for about 50 years. It started getting really dumpy…the school in the story has a more tragic story, though. So enjoy.**

**  
Warnings: Nothing bad at all…I think. I'll add something here when it comes up.**

**Summary: Hinata is finally with the "in" crowd by dating Naruto- but when the in crowd asks her to go into an abandoned school, she comes face to face with something unlikely, a ghost. Kibahina.**

Chapter 1

The wind blew lightly as Hinata and her new found boyfriend, Naruto, whom she had a crush on for years and finally asked her out, ate lunch with Hinata's new found… "friends". Considering the fact that they always made fun of her before Naruto and she started going out, she did not trust them. Not yet. She was shy, not stupid.

So Hinata was now in the "in" crowd. This "in" crowd consisted of Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto, her own cousin Neji, and now, herself. Saying "I am in the in crowd" was a sentence Hinata thought herself unable to say. But here she was. Casually eating lunch with them.

She knew there was a catch, though. It was rumored around the school that you had to do two tests to get in: one, you obviously have to be noticed by one of the members and then asked to hang out with them that week (or weekend, if you're lucky). But then there was the actual, "go jump off a cliff" test, where you had to do something that nobody with a sane mind would do. For Naruto, Hinata was determined to do whatever it was.

She just hoped she didn't kill herself in the process.

Nobody had asked her to do anything yet. But the smirks from Neji were giving her clues that they were working something out. Neji hated Hinata, after all. She did not know how bad hers would be, since nobody spoke of what they did with her. She was scared to ask Naruto.

Currently, these were not Hinata's only friends. Hinata had two wonderful friends; Chouji and Lee. Hinata met Chouji at the supermarket while he was buying chips…they both took the same chip bag, and had a, "no, you take it- I insist." fight. Finally Chouji took it, they talked and became friends.

Meeting Lee was a different story…much different. Hinata actually met Lee at her own house. Neji had brought Lee home to work on a science project together, but when Sasuke came to the door- Neji was up and out. Hinata came in, seeing Lee struggle with putting it all together. Hinata had decided to help, and Lee decided he was in Hinata's debt. "I will protect you until the day I die!" were his exact words. Hinata could not help but think it was sweet.

Ever since then, it had been "the three amigos!" as they would call themselves. Others would call them, "the three blind mice." Why don't you decide for yourselves what they mean when they say that? Anyway, when Chouji and Lee found out that Hinata was now with the "in" crowd, Chouji choked on his chips and Lee burst into tears. She hadn't talked to them since then, only a little worry look passing Lee's face at her when they walked down the halls. Chouji chose to glare at her. They both thought she had betrayed herself. She sometimes believed them.

_The next day…_

Hinata was walking to her first period class, when she was stopped in the hall by Sakura.

"Oh, good morning Sakura-san." Hinata greeted.

"Ah, yeah g'morning." Sakura replied, "anyway, we have business to take care of…I think we have a challenge for you. Why don't you meet us at lunch?"

"…Kay…" Hinata replied. It's not as if she had a say in the matter. Sakura turned around and walked away. Hinata looked worried. She began to walk to her first period class again, when she was interrupted…again.

"Hinata." A familiar voice called. A "mouth-filled-with-Pringles" type voice. It was…

"Chouji-kun!" Hinata yelled. She ran and embraced Chouji into a warm hug.

"Ahhah! Alright, I forgive you…" Chouji said. When Hinata let go, his face turned serious. "Hinata, I don't like what she's saying. What are they going to make you do?"

Hinata looked down at her feet. "I…I don't know…I'm a bit scared…" Hinata said. Chouji's face turned soft.

"Well, I'll be there to find out. Lee and I are going to spy on you."

"What!?" Hinata yelled, "No- you can't! They will see you!"

"Nah. We'll hide behind a building…in front of Ino. She's really dumb, after all."

Hinata giggled a bit. "Chouji…I'm sorry. But…I love Naruto."

"Yeah, I know." Chouji smiled a worried smile.

( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )

_Lunch_

Hinata sat down next to Naruto who sat next to Sasuke. Hinata looked around for traces of Chouji or Lee. Suddenly she found a little Lee hand wave to her from behind the building. She smiled.

"Gee, Hinata. Your pretty calm. I was so nervous, my pants almost fell off I was shaking so much!" Naruto gave a foxy grin. Hinata just nervously laughed.

"Alright, Hinata." Ino said, "Here's the deal…you know that school? The one that no one has been in for like, 100 years? Yeah, it's like right around the corner. Anyway…" Ino continued, "we want you to spend 2 nights in it. Then take pictures here and there. Tell us what you find, and show us."

Neji smirked, Tenten winced, Sakura and Ino smiled (Hinata didn't know what it meant), Sasuke's glare did not change, and Naruto laughed, a bit nervously. "Don't woooory Hinata-chan!" Naruto reassured, "we'll bring you food and stuff." Hinata's eyebrow twitched (something very rare). Chouji glared hatefully at the group. Lee was about to cry "NOOOO!!!" before Chouji could put his hand over Lee's mouth.

"Today, we go see the school. It should be fun, ne?" Ino said. Hinata gulped.

( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )

_In front of the abandoned school…_

"Alrighty. Sasuke checked, and theres no booby traps. Since it's the weekend, today will be your first night at the mansion!" Sakura cheered, "yay! We bring your dinner tonight. And by the way, you start now."

"What!? D-d-don't I get time to p-p-prepare?" Hinata stuttered.

"Nope. That's what makes it fun." Ino said smugly. "Now, go girl!"

Ino pushed Hinata into the gates. The group watched her go in. Naruto gulped, Neji looked like he was about to laugh maniacally, Ino and Sakura smirked, Tenten looked worried, Sasuke glared at the doors, and Naruto ruffled his eyebrows.

"I _really_ hope this won't turn out being like Fatal Frame (1)…otherwise, we're in deep shit." Tenten said. Everyone nodded. It got quiet.

"…well, guess I'll look for a new girlfriend." Naruto said.

( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )

_How did I get myself into this? I'm really stupid! _Hinata thought as she explored the dark school.

_This was an all-boys boarding school, apparently. There was a huge flood, and nobody could get out. Strangely, I don't see any bodies or skeletons._ Hinata noted, _and it's too dark to see anything!_

Hinata started to walk into a classroom, she opened the door…

"Hi there!"

Hinata stopped as the door was wide opened, and gaped at the image before her.

It was blue. It was a boy. He had weird markings on his face. His body was halfway through the ceiling.

"…ah…AHHHHH!!!" Hinata screamed. She stumbled back, and fell unconscious.

"…well, Shino, that was jolly good fun if I do say so myself!" Kiba said between laughs while imitating a British accent.

"…Kiba…" Shino started, "one, this is a girl. Two, she looks very innocent. And three, she's the first person who's been here in 75 years."

Kiba stopped laughing. "Shit! She's a girl! What the hell is she doing here?" Kiba panicked. Obviously, he doesn't get that the main worry is that she's the only one who's been here in _75_ years.

"…She's cute, though…" Kiba blushed. Shino rolled his eyes. "Stop flirting. We need to get her back into consciousness, now."

"Well, we can't touch her. Why don't we just leave her there and watch her until she wakes up…?"

Shino sighed, "I guess that's the only thing we can do."

END CHAPTER 1

**(1) Fatal Frame is a really scary video game, where you take pictures of ghosts to ward them off. It's one of the scariest games ever made. (Not just in my opinion)**

**Author Note: Okay, end chapter! I can't wait to write the next one, but I will be more motivated if I get about…say…5 reviews. So review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Fast update, I know. Plot bunnies attacked me.**

**  
Warnings: Some swearing! **

**Summary: Hinata is finally with the "in" crowd by dating Naruto- but when the in crowd asks her to go into an abandoned school, she comes face to face with something unlikely, a ghost. Kibahina.**

Chapter 2

Hinata awoke to see a blue, blurry blob standing before her. Eventually the blob became less and less blurry. When the image was clear, it was revealed to be a boy. With odd markings on his face. He grinned down at Hinata, much resembling Naruto's. Hinata blushed. When she looked around, she noticed that she was on the floor. He was on top of her. She screamed.

"G-Get off, you rapist!" Kiba obviously looked shocked and disgusted.

"I am not a rapist! Who in their right mind would want to rape a pansy like you!?" Kiba shouted back. Hinata looked frightened.

"Get off her, Kiba." A voice said from the distance. This boy, "Kiba", got off of Hinata and Hinata looked over to see the face of her savior. He had a turtle neck which covered a good lower portion of his face, sunglasses on, and a spike afro. No prince charming, obviously. He also gave off a blue aurora, much like Kiba's.

"W-what's going on? I heard this school was unoccupied…I'm very sorry if I was wrong! I was asked to come here-"

Shino cut her off, "well, technically, it _is_ unoccupied…by humans. However, we are not human."

Hinata stared wide eyed at him. She looked them up and down. She examined their un-human aurora, when the truth slapped her in the face. "You…you're victims of the flood!"

"Bingo!" Kiba cut in.

Hinata stared at the floor for a minute, as If pondering something. She then snapped her head up.

"You guys are ghosts!!" Hinata yelled.

"We prefer to think of ourselves as…'not-humanly-inclined'." Kiba said with a grin.

Hinata looked around very quickly. "But...that's impossible! Plus, I don't see skeletons or bodies anywhere!"

"Our bodies were taken care of. Our souls stayed here." Shino interjected.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Hinata stepped back. Kiba looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry…we won't kill ya' or nothin." He said, "We just want your _soul._"

Hinata screamed again.

"I was kidding!" Kiba cringed. "Jesus…" Hinata sniffed a little.

"Please…it will be fine. We will not hurt you…were you not the one who came here, anyway?" Shino questioned.

"Well…yes…but it was on special circumstances." Hinata said.

"Still, it wasn't our fault you scared yourself shitless." Kiba said with a smug look. Hinata blushed.

"S-shut up…" Hinata turned her face away.

Shino came over to stand in front of her. "We can't touch you, anyway, since we're ghosts-"

"_not-humanly-inclined_" Kiba interjected.

"…yes, well, we still can't touch you." Shino said, furrowing his eyebrows at Kiba.

"…speaking of which, where are the other victims of the flood?" Hinata said.

"Not all of them are here. Most souls were able to leave…" Shino said a bit drably.

"Yeah. Now there's just us, the Sabuku brothers, Shikamaru, Kabuto, Dosu, and a few other guys that I never bothered to learn their names." Hinata laughed a bit.

"Whoah, you can laugh?" Kiba joked. Shino glared. "N-no! It's a nice laugh! It's cute!" The atmosphere got a bit awkward, until Shino coughed and decided to bring a question up. "Anyway, what did you say your name was?"

"Hinata."

_Hinata…_Kiba thought, _Hinata __Inuzuka…_

"Yes, Hinata, what brings you here?"

Hinata blushed a bit. "It's…something my boyfriend's friends asked me to do…"

Kiba perked up. "Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?"

Hinata looked a bit insulted, "Yes, I do…" Hinata went into fantasy mode, "He's brave, strong, caring, kind…" Hinata trailed off. Kiba got a bit pissed.

"Yes…why did they ask you to do this?" Shino asked.

Hinata stopped day dreaming. "O-o-oh…well…" She got a bit annoyed. "It's not of your concern."

"I apologize." Shino said truthfully.

Hinata looked at him for a bit. Then at Kiba, whom blushed at her gaze. "W-what?" He said.

"Nothing." She said with a small smile.

"Eh…okay." He said.

Shino looked at both of them. "Kiba…why don't you show Hinata-san around?"

Kiba looked at him, then at her, then grinned. "Kay!"

0101010101010101110101010101000010101010101000001010101001000010111010111010101010

The tour went like this- Kiba yelling, "let's go go go!" At Hinata who continuously ran and stopped for doors that Kiba could point out. Most of the doors, however, Kiba had no idea what were used for, and Hinata would laugh at his clueless ness.

They stopped at another door, "And here's the music room-"

"you just said that was the math room." Hinata interjected.

Kiba pondered for a minute. "…the Musical Math Room?" Hinata laughed. They ran to the next door.

"Uh…I don't know what this room is for." Kiba said a bit confused.

"Janitor's closet."

"Exactly." Kiba said proudly. "I was testing you." Hinata rolled her eyes and giggled.

After a few more rooms, they took a brake (for Hinata's sake).

"…Hey, don't you have anything to eat?" Kiba asked. Hinata gasped.

"Oh…oh no! I hope they brought something!" Hinata panicked.

"Kiba-san, let's go down stairs please!" Hinata begged. "Sure, Hinata…"

0101010101010101110101010101000010101010101000001010101001000010111010111010101010

When they got to the front door, they saw it slightly open, and a hand sticking out with and putting a basket of food on the floor. Kiba hid behind a wall.

"Sasuke-san?"

The hand tensed for a minute, then a voice came. "Yeah." It said. He came in the doorway and walked over to her.

"Uh, t-thank you v-very much, Sasuke-san!" She bowed. Kiba sneered at him.

"Ugh…Listen, Hinata," Sasuke began, "you don't have to do this. You can walk out right now. It's not worth it."

Hinata looked down. "Yes…it will be. Naruto will want to be with me. His friends will want to be with me." Hinata smiled, "And that makes him happy." Hinata smiled. Sasuke frowned. Kiba glared.

"It's not worth it…" Sasuke started, "if you really want him that much, I will stay here for you, and let you take credit…" Hinata gasped, "No! That would not be right." She said.

Sasuke sighed, "alright. See ya." And with that, he left.

Kiba came out from hiding. "So basically, you came here to get in with your boyfriend's group?" Kiba glared at Hinata.

"Well…I guess when you say it like that…it sounds much worse…" Hinata tapped her fingers together.

"I hate that. I hate it when someone does something stupid, just to get in with some snobs…"

Hinata looked sad. Kiba sighed. "Whatever…just start eating."

Hinata took the basket and walked to the very depressing cafeteria. Kiba followed.

Hinata sat down, and began to eat the contents of the basket. It was quiet.

"What kind of music do you like?"

The question came from Hinata.

"…I like Beatles." Hinata giggled. "What!?"

"_Beatles_? Oh yeah, your cool." Hinata continued to laugh. Kiba smiled, when suddenly, they both heard a barking.

"W-what was that?" Hinata was getting scared.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. Suddenly, a small white dog ran into the cafeteria, dodging Kiba and running strait to Hinata, but when it jumped at her it dived strait through her stomach.

Hinata was speechless.

"Well, we're not-humanly-inclined, what did you expect him to do, jump on you and give you kisses?" Kiba asked.

Hinata snapped out of it. "S-sorry…" she muttered. Then she smiled, "it's a very cute dog. Who does he belong to?"

Kiba smiled. "Me."

Hinata's eyes glistened, "really? He's adorable…he kinda looks like you…" Kiba blushed a bit. Akamaru started rolling over.

"It's adorable!" Hinata squealed.

Their antics were stopped when they heard a voice from the other side of the cafeteria.

"She's cute, Kiba. Where did you pick her up?"

Kiba growled at the voice. "_Kabuto._" He said the name like it was venom.

**Author Note: Oh ho ho! End chapter. BTW:**

**Sasuke likes Hinata a little…that will come into play later. If you are wondering why Hinata seems to get more calm then expected, it's because she kind of expected to be ghosts at the school…plus, Kiba and Shino were very friendly. So that's why she's acting like that. Also, Kiba has already developed a tiny crush on Hinata in this chapter. (It's obvious) And in the next chapter, it will be from Kiba's viewpoint, and he will explain what he was doing while Hinata was exploring on her own at first.**


End file.
